Fragment d'étoile
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. Ryûto est, comme toujours, à la poursuite d'un trésor quand il rencontre une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt et apprend une nouveauté du monde du beyblade.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas MFB.

* * *

 **Fragment d'étoile**

* * *

Ryûto regarda une fois de plus la carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis il leva la tête. Un paysage de roches et de sable s'étendait à ses pieds jusqu'à l'horizon. Des canyons semblaient briser la terre en deux. Çà et là, des piliers de roche s'élevaient. Il se tenait en équilibre sur l'un d'eux pour mieux se rendre compte de sa position. Le monde oscillait entre des teintes ocres et jaunes. Seul véritable contraste, le bleu du ciel, si limpide qu'il lui brûlait les rétines. Il était au bon endroit.

Ryûto roula sa carte et la rangea avant de descendre de son perchoir. Il trouva les prises avec facilité. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer sur ses mouvements pour y arriver. Il avait maintes fois traversé des situations plus périlleuses que celle-ci.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un excellent chasseur de trésor. Le meilleur même.

Il atteignit la terre ferme sans ressentir une once de fatigue et se remit en route. Un trésor l'attendait non loin d'ici.

Cette pensée le remplit d'impatience et d'excitation. Il aurait bientôt un nouveau trésor à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Celui-ci était déjà magnifiquement rempli mais ce n'était pas suffisant : il restait de nombreux trésors dans le monde qui n'attendaient que leur venue, à lui et à son équipier – la meilleure toupie du monde – Omega Dragonis.

Ryûto se dirigeait vers la grotte cachée abritant son trésor – en tout cas, il lui appartiendrait bientôt – quand il sentit quelque chose... de bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. C'était une impression à la fois familière et étrangère.

Il se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, un air confus peint sur ses traits. Ses yeux d'or ne captaient rien d'inhabituel. Des rochers, du sable, une végétation rare... mais l'impression ne se calmait pas. Au contraire.

Il prit Dragonis dans sa main et l'observa. Le bey électrique chantait quelque chose dans sa tête. Il voulait le conduire quelque part.

Ryûto délaissa immédiatement sa traque pour suivre le chemin indiqué par sa toupie. Il lui faisait confiance : ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Ses pas le firent traverser le canyon. Il s'immobilisa dans une impasse : de hauts murs de pierre se dressaient tout autour de lui. Pas de véritables obstacles en somme.

Dragonis ne lui demandait plus d'avancer.

Un éclair rouge illumina le ciel. Ryûto leva machinalement la tête. Ryûga était apparut au sommet des pierres. Si seulement Dragonis et lui avaient ce pouvoir... ou celui de contrôler la météo – qu'est-ce qu'il était cool celui-là ! – ils pourraient l'utiliser pour chasser des trésors. Empêcher le ciel de s'obscurcir quand ils faisaient des recherches, plonger les pilleurs de tombe dans des coulées de boue ou des orages... le rêve...

Il jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à sa toupie. Évidemment, elle faisait mine d'être endormie maintenant. C'était envers lui que Dragonis devrait avoir une loyauté sans failles, pas envers Ryûga. Fichus dragons, tous à vouloir faire plaisir à leur empereur.

Ryûto leva la main, mettant de côté sa fausse rancœur. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était pendant une autres de ses chasses. Ryûga avait détruit les pièges qui menaçaient de se refermer sur lui. Même si, avec un peu de temps, il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Hé ! Grand frère !

Ryûga baissa la tête vers lui. En une fraction de seconde, l'éclair rouge déchira de nouveau le ciel et Ryuga se tint debout à côté de lui, comme s'il s'était toujours trouvé là.

C'était vraiment trop cool.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Pas qu'il était du genre à errer dans des endroits perdus sans raison.

\- Je cherche quelque chose.

Très précis, comme toujours.

Ryûto haussa intérieurement les épaules. Si Ryûga ne voulait pas parler, rien ne pourrait l'y obliger. C'était sympa de l'avoir vu.

\- Bon. C'était sympa de te voir mais j'ai un trésor à trouver.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, la voix de Ryûga résonna.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'entraîner ?

Ryûto se retourna. Un entraînement, hein ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était entraîné avec son frère – bon, avouons-le : qu'il s'était fait _écraser_ par lui – il avait failli mourir dans un éboulement, sans parler de tout l'épuisement qu'il avait accumulé pendant le combat. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'en remettre.

Il eut un sourire fier, dénué de la moindre appréhension.

\- D'accord.

Quel genre de blader refusait un défi ? Dragonis l'avait mené jusqu'ici pour avoir cet entraînement alors il le lui offrirait.

Il prit son lanceur et, sans hésitation, y enclencha Dragonis.

\- Je suis prêt.

Ryûga eut un sourire narquois.

\- Bien.

Ryûto songea avec détachement que son frère n'aurait pas accepté d'autres réponses.

Quand Ryûga sortit sa toupie de son étui – un dragon en or, trésor de leur clan –, les yeux de Ryûto s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas le L-Drago qu'il connaissait. Il avait changé... comment ?

Sa surprise passée, il se remit sur ses gardes. L'entraînement serait encore plus dur que prévu.

\- Hyper Vitesse ! S'écria Ryûto en propulsant sa toupie.

Suivre le protocole pas à pas était une perte de temps pour Ryûga.

L'Empereur Dragon projeta sa toupie. L-Drago et Dragonis se percutèrent avec violence. Ryûto fut fier que son bey ait résisté au premier coup, surtout que la puissance de L-Drago avait encore augmenté – avait-elle une limite ? – mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Des orbes de foudre apparurent dans ses mains. Ça ne servait à rien d'économiser sa force pour plus tard quand on affrontait Ryûga. Il valait mieux tout donner dès le départ et espérer avoir la chance de l'affaiblir.

\- Dragonis ! Marteau foudroyant !

Une énergie électrique enveloppa Dragonis tandis qu'il fonçait sur son adversaire. Ryûga l'observa sans faire un geste, ni prononcer une parole. L-Drago attendit l'attaque avec autant de sérénité. Pourtant, Ryûto capta un infime mouvement chez lui : les dragons qui ornaient sa roue de fusion avaient pivoté. Un changement de mode.

L-Drago en était incapable avant.

Quand Dragonis percuta L-Drago, un nuage de poussière se souleva. Quand il se dissipa, Ryûto s'aperçut que L-Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre tandis que Dragonis avait été projeté en arrière.

Le sourire narquois de Ryûga réapparut. Oh oh.

\- Fini de jouer maintenant. L-Drago.

Les dragons changèrent de nouveau de position, sans reprendre pour autant leur posture initiale. Ce nouveau L-Drago possédait donc trois modes.

Ryûto, malgré sa situation plus que critique, ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça classe.

Un dragon oriental rouge à la crinière jaune apparut à la place du bey. Ryûto n'était pas de nature défaitiste mais il savait qu'il était mal.

\- Dragonis ! Mode barrage !

Sa toupie eut à peine le temps d'obéir à son ordre que L-Drago la percuta. Elle résista bravement cinq secondes avant d'être propulsée dans les airs. Ryûto fut lui aussi projeté en arrière. Son dos percuta le sol dur. Il suivit sa toupie des yeux tandis qu'elle atterrissait à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva immédiatement.

\- Dragonis !

Il courut récupérer sa toupie. Il la ramassa et prit un moment pour l'observer. Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Elle n'avait subi aucun dommage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il s'autorisa à soupirer. Ils avaient encore perdu. Il aimerait tant gagner, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il se tourna vers Ryûga qui récupérait son bey.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à L-Drago ? Il n'était pas comme ça la dernière fois qu'on s'est affronté.

Et que Ryûga l'avait battu, mais ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Le fragment d'étoile.

\- Le fragment d'étoile ?

Ryûga se tourna à demi, ne lui laissant voir que son profil.

\- Un pouvoir incroyable. C'est lui qui, combiné à ma force, a transformé Meteo L-Drago en L-Drago Destructor.

Ryûto ne cilla même pas en entendant la manière dont il avait baptisé sa toupie. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner pour si peu et il était captivé par ses paroles.

\- D'autres fragments d'étoile existent dans ce monde. Je vais tous me mes approprier et L-Drago deviendra la toupie ultime. Plus personne ne pourra prétendre le défier.

Le cœur de Ryûto se mit à battre plus vite.

\- Combien en existe-t-il ?

Ryûga lui adressa un bref regarda.

\- Plusieurs. Neuf en dehors de L-Drago. Un appartient déjà à Ginga Hagane, un autre à Kyoya Tategami et un dernier à un autre blader. Pour l'instant. Je les prendrai aussi, quand le moment viendra.

Il se mit à rire et disparut dans un éclair. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, Ryûto se mit à regarder Dragonis. Les fragments d'étoile, hein ? Donc, quelque part en ce monde, il existait des trésors qui permettaient de renforcer les toupies. Il existait un pouvoir si grand, à portée de sa main. Il pourrait devenir aussi puissant rien qu'en allant chercher un _trésor_?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ginga, Kyoya et un autre. Il savait que les deux premiers étaient d'excellents bladers grâce à Ryûga – il ne l'avait jamais dit ainsi mais il se souvenait de leurs noms : c'était une grande preuve de respect de sa part et il ne respectait pas les faibles. Quatre fragments d'étoile sur les dix avaient été trouvés. Il en restait six.

\- Je crois que nous avons une nouvelle chasse, Dragonis !

Sa toupie répondit à son appel.

 _Fragments d'étoile, me voilà. Vous m'appartiendrez bientôt._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Morale de l'histoire : certains bladers devraient arrêter de parler à leurs frères : ça cause des problèmes à Ginga. À chaque fois. Et il se retrouve embarqué dans des duels.

Parce qu'il a bien fallu que Ryûto apprenne par quelqu'un ce que sont les fragments d'étoile et qu'il dise « Ah, tu es _ce_ Ginga- _là_ » sans l'avoir vu à la télé ni rien puisqu'il ne l'a pas reconnu de vue.

PS : Je suis sûre que Ryûga est venu le narguer.


End file.
